poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunion/The stolen eggs
This is the scene of how Alan, Tino, Dan, Max, and Eric reunite with the others and where Alan and Sunset Shimmer finds the stolen eggs in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic Park III. Eric: Dad! Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! (Eric and his parents hugged each other in relieve) Paul Kirby: I knew it! Zoe Drake: Max! Max Talyor: Zoe! (Max and Zoe hugged each other) Zoe Drake: Are you okay!? Max Talyor: I'm okay. Zoe Drake: (cries) I thought I might lose you forever! Max Talyor: It's okay, I'm here and I'm fine. Rex Ancient: Good to have you back, Max. Zoe Drake: For now on, I'll never lose you again! Runo Misaki: (Hugs Dan) Dan! I'm so worried I'll never see you again! Dan Kuso: (Hugs Runo) It's okay, everything will be okay now. Billy: Boy, am I glad to see you. Hey you've got my bag. Want me to carry it? Sunset Shimmer: Tino! I'm glad you're okay! Tino Tonitini: I'm happy to see you too! Laura: I miss you so much, Tino! Tino Tonitini: I miss you too, Laura. Rod: You didn't get hurt, bite or scratch marks are you? Tino Tonitini: No, not at all. Sci-Twi: I see you got my bag. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Sci-Twi: Can I carry it? Tino Tonitini: No Twilight, I've got it. Paul Kirby: How did you know we were here? Eric: The phone! That stupid jingle from the store I've heard it! Paul Kirby: My phone? Eric: Your satellite phone. Dr. Z: '''Where is it? '''Paul Kirby: I don't have it. A-Team: What? Amanda Kirby: '''Where's the phone? '''Paul Kirby: I don't have it. Amanda Kirby: When you used it last? Paul Kirby: On the plane. I got a call on the plane and.... Amanda Kirby: What? What?! Paul Kirby: I'd load it to Nash. He must have had it when we... Tino Tonitini: Um... guys. Rex Owen: What? (He noticed something behind them) (They turn around to see the Spinosaurus, the satellite phone is ringing inside its stomach) Max Taylor: Spinosaurus! Alan Grant: (whispers) Run! (They run for their lives) Tino Tonitini: Quick, over there to the hole! (They run to the hole and Spinosaurus roars in faliure) Tino Tonitini: We made it. Tommy Turnbull: That was close. Max Taylor: I hope the Spinosaurus doesn't break the fence. (The Spinosaurus rams the fence) Max Taylor: Oh, no! Me and my big mouth! Human Rainbow Dash: '''You just really had to say that didn't you. '''Zoe Drake Go! Go! Ed: Where can we escape?! Dan Kuso: Quick get in the building! (They run and went inside the shed they close and lock the door quickly before the Spinosaurus kills them. It tries to break the door down but the door is too strong and leaves) Tino Tonitini: That was way too close. Carver Descartes: Too close. Lor McQuarrie: For a second there, I thought that dinosaur was going to eat us for lunch. Billy: Alan, you want to give me the bag back? Alan Grant: It's okay, I got it. Billy: Please give me the bag. (Alan looks at Billy) Billy: It's not safe. (Alan opens the bag and look inside and see two raptor eggs inside Billy's bag) Alan Grant: Raptor eggs? Did you steal raptor eggs? (Billy nods) Alan Grant: Now, it all makes sense. Max Talyor: That's why the velociraptors are after us! Runo Misaki: Because Billy stole the eggs. Billy: I swear if I know you're gonna end up with them. I took them on an impose. I thought that the door with the fortune are enough for the things I obtain 10 more years. But you have to believe me this was a stupid decision. But I did it with the best intentions. Alan Grant: "With the best intentions"... Some other worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. Come on, Billy. As far as I concern, you are not better than the people who built this place. Sci-Twi: Can you give me the bag please. Sunset Shimmer: Why? It's just a bag. Sci-Twi: Please I'm begging you! Give me the bag. Ursula: Awkward. Sci-Twi: It's not safe! (Sunset Shimmer opens the bag and look inside and see two more raptor eggs inside Sci-Twi's bag) Rod: Velociraptor eggs! Laura: What?! Dr. Z: What the heck?! Zoe Drake: Sci-Twi? Have you lost your mind?! Sunset Shimmer: You stole raptor eggs too?! Why? Sci-Twi: '''All I ever wanted is to see a real life raptor. I took the eggs so I can raise them on my own, and have two raptor to protect me and you guys. '''Julie Makimoto: I know your protective around us. And you want to protect us, but using raptor is not the best idea. Sunset Shimmer: Now that my boyfriend, and my friends' life are in danger, because of you and Billy. You should know better, or you rather be eaten by a raptors! (Sci-Twi starts to cry) Tino Tonitini: Harsh. (Alan is about to toss the bag out the window, but changes his mind) Paul Kirby: What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those. Alan Grant: Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us. Paul Kirby: What if they catch us with them? Alan Grant: What if they catch us without them? There's a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try and make it to the coast, at least. group makes there way down till they reach stairs Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts